Blue Moon: Part II  New Moon
by Merteuil
Summary: The summer had been the best of my life, but my anxiety has been building since school started. I've dreaded this day since July, so much so that I've had panic attacks. I knew 1 reason why I didn't want it to come, 1 year older, but what could be so bad?


**Once In A**

**Blue Moon**

Part II- New Moon

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** Annabelle "Bella" Swanson makes a wish on the night of the Blue Moon after finding out her boyfriend of two years has been cheating on her and breaks up with her. The Blue Moon gives you your heart's desire in your moment of need and Bella wishes for the one thing she is sure that she needs the most, to become her favorite heroine, Isabella Swan. When she comes face to face with Bella, Annabelle tells her everything...leading to Bella's decision to leave behind Forks and switch places with the girl that wants to be here. Annabelle is thrust into the story of Twilight and finds that sometimes the grass _is_ greener. She learns that sometimes, though, you have to be careful what you wish for...You just might get it.

**Disclaimer: **I own only my own imagination. Everything else belongs to the brilliant mind of Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **The summer had been the best of my life, but my anxiety has been building since school started. I've dreaded this day since July, so much so that I've had panic attacks. I knew one reason why I didn't want it to come – a year older – but what could be coming so bad that I can't even breathe? .

* * *

><p><em>These violent delights have violent ends <em>

_And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,_

_Which, as they kiss, consume._

Romeo and Juliet, _Act II, Scene VI_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>The summer had been the best of my life. The memories of my life before Forks had all but disappeared, almost entirely replaced now by memories with my mother, Renée, her husband, Phil, and my father, Charlie. Though I knew only this life – my life as Bella Swan – the memory of the night I came to Forks was still present in my mind. The mistakes, thoughts, and feelings I'd had in the beginning were pretty much erased and replaced with new ones. I only had a vague inclination that they hadn't been that way.<p>

Only the night when I left Annabelle Swanson behind me remained crystal clear.

The Cullens, my other family and family to my boyfriend, Edward, were the only people in my life that knew I was different. That I wasn't really Bella Swan. After what happened in Phoenix last year, we all agreed to never talk about what we simply called 'before'...they would all forget about it anyway. Really, though, only three of them still remembered. Edward, his sister, Alice, and his brother, Emmett.

At first, the Cullen family were fairly disoriented by the memory loss. Vampires never forgot anything...and I mean NEVER. Soon, though, they forgot even the disorientation and everything went to the way it should be.

Edward still complained about it, when the occasion to discuss came – usually after I brought up turning me, he thought it was fair to talk about something I didn't like to talk about if he had to talk about something he didn't want to – and I would have to remind him that it was better that Annabelle was forgotten.

As far as my knowledge of the books, I'd long forgotten to even think of them. Most everything I had once had memorized was gone. Occasionally, though, I would get a feeling like I had the day of the baseball game. I would feel like something was about to happen...like I should know it was and I just didn't. My anxiety levels would raise to points so high that sometimes even Jasper couldn't control them well.

My anxiety began the first day of school, just a quiet nagging feeling like I'd forgotten my wallet. As the weeks drew nearer to the day – the day I had dreaded since July – it built until I was having mini-panic attacks for three days straight.

The night before I had had to take cold medicine just to get to sleep...

* * *

><p><em>Attention: I know, I know. Not much of a prologue. I was updating one of my stories and posted a new one, so I thought I would put this up now instead of making you all wait until I've finished the first chapter. I've been working on them. It won't be too long before the first chapter is up! I promise!<em>

Please review!

_Next time on_ **Blue Moon**: Bella's birthday. Party at the Cullens.

_Yeah yeah, not a big change from the original, wait until you read it :P!_


End file.
